Goodbye
by Koolgirlkat23
Summary: What if Ciel had the opportunity of a second chance? A life with no revenge or hate, no reason to be anything but happy. What if he had to give up what was most important to him to achieve this goal? He has to choose between a better life with no Sebastian or one where he would be suffering with Sebastian. YAOI- Smut in later chapters. -IN PROGRESS!-
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for clicking on this story! This is my first yaoi and Kuroshitsuji fic. I hope that you will be please with my work. Based off of the anime in a way. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the manga/anime Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p><em>Ciel opened his eyes slowly, light seeping into the room. He scrunched his face trying to fall back asleep when he realized that there was no demon standing over him. <em>

"_Sebastian?"_

_Ciel called staring at the door, anticipating the arrival of his demon. When no one came Ciel sat up and looked around his room noticing that it was slightly different than he had remembered. _

"_Sebastian?"_

_Ciel called yet again, this time more urgently. Where was the demon? With no reply, Ciel stood up and began to walk to his door._

"_Ciel?" _

_There was a knocking at his door and he heard a familiar, feminine voice. He brought his hand up to the door and opened it slowly. He wasn't exactly sure about what he was looking for when he woke up, but maybe the voice knew._

"_Mother?" _

_Ciel looked at his mother, Rachel Phantomhive, with wide eyes. He didn't know why but he felt like he hadn't seen his mother in a long time and when he tried to think about that his thoughts became blurry. He decided not to dwell on them but instead looked at his beautiful mother and sighed, a sad smile upon his face._

"_What's wrong, my dear?"_

_Rachel asked putting her hand on Ciel's cheek, the warmth making Ciel flinch slightly. This hand felt so real and warm and wonderful that Ciel felt tears well up in his eyes. Why did this feel so lonely but at the same time nice? Why do I feel like bursting into tears now, I should be used to this warmth. With a final gaze up at his mother he shook his head making her hand fall off his cheek._

"_Nothing really, I just feel like something very important is missing here but I don't know what it is."_

_Rachel gave Ciel a compassionate smile and a squeeze to his shoulder before dropping her arm. _

"_I feel that way too sometimes. Like something happened but I can't quite remember. Maybe some breakfast will do you some good."_

_Ciel nodded smiling now that he had told his mother what was bothering him. It felt nice to have someone who knew what it felt like._

"_I'll be down in a moment."_

_Rachel nodded and walked off her baby blue dress slowly dragging behind her. When Ciel could no longer hear heels hitting the floor he turned to his room and looked at himself. He somehow felt as though he was looking at another person rather than himself. There were no bags under his eyes from sleepless nights, he looked happier, his cheeks full of color and skin perfect, and finally he looked at his eyes and he saw flash of something circular before it turned back into his normal blue. Staring at himself he couldn't help but feel hopeless for some reason. Something was definitely off about him._

_Ciel walked down the stairs looking forward to a satisfying breakfast when suddenly he felt something like a brick wall hit him. He looked around rubbing his head slightly and trying to move forward again but was stopped by the sudden weakness of his knees as he fell to the ground grabbing his head. _

"_Aghhh!" _

_Ciel screamed feeling hot tears well up in his eyes as memories surrounded him they were both good and bad creating a sense of chaos. There was a rapid ticking and Ciel looked up through his tears to see every person he'd ever met, dead or alive standing in front of him. At the front of the big group were Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive standing with Sebastian._

_Ciel's eyes widened as he looked at Sebastian trying to reach out when he heard the sound of walking and turned his attention to a girl with white hair and light blue eyes. He noticed she had a ghostly pale tone to her skin and was wearing a white dress that went down to her bare feet. The dress had ruffled sleeves and lace trimming along the breast line making it seem more elegant than it was. He then saw she had a pitiful smile on her face as she reached out to touch Ciel's cheek. _

_When he realized what she was doing he flinched back and she smirked making her way towards both Sebastian and his parents. She swung her arms around Sebastian and Ciel let out a low growl and glared at her. He felt as though she was someone to look out for._

"_Ciel Phantomhive, I presume."_

_Ciel glared as the girl gave him a kind smile and hugged Sebastian from behind. Ciel glared get again noticing how Sebastian appeared to not even care. He needed to know who this person was now and how she knew about him._

"_Ah! Sorry I'm Christina Vonnegut, you may call me Christa if you wish to. I am of no threat if that is what you are thinking, oh wait that is what you are thinking!"_

_She let a loud howl of laughter, throwing her head up in mirth. Ciel's eyes narrowed as he watched her calm down. She seemed quite loony despite her clean appearance; he assumed this girl was fairly good at tricking men for she was quite beautiful. Whatever the matter he would not let someone like this trick him so easily, especially with the way she was holding on to Sebastian._

_Ciel cleared his throat to gain her attention which was currently on a handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes. When she looked up he finally spoke._

"_Lady Vonnegut, I assume you have a reason for your being here, so would you please kindly explain?"_

_As Ciel said that he thought over the situation. There was no way that anyone he had cut ties with or anyone who was dead was standing right in front of him. He knew his parents were dead; the mom he had seen today was just a memory of her that he wished to retain within his mind. Yet Ciel still felt that something was wrong with everyone else. He looked around the room and suddenly starting from the back the faces, no not just the faces! The bodies began to melt into a bloody heap, the room became stained with blood just like Ciel had._

"_Ciel Phantomhive! These people have died because of your decisions; you have killed every single one of them! Even your parents, soon enough your hands will be stained with the blood of everyone in this room, your beloved butler will be a demon no more if you continue living like this!"_

_Christina's eyes began to turn to a deep purple color as she looked at Ciel. The rooms lights began to flicker and Ciel watched as his parents melted a strangled scream coming from within his throat. He quickly turned his eyes towards Sebastian tears falling. Sebastian's face cracked and Ciel watched in horror as Sebastian broke, the last thing he heard before blacking out was a muttered "why didn't you stay with me?"_

_Ciel's eyes flew open as he woke up. Looking up he noticed he was looking at a cloudless sky, a rainbow going straight down the middle. He suddenly felt small as he eyed his surroundings. The sky went on endlessly. He noticed a figure standing behind him soon realizing it was Christina._

"_Ciel, I'm here to give you a second chance. I will show you the difference between heaven and hell and when the time comes I will wish for you to end the contract with the demon."_

_Ciel looked at the now calm girl standing right in front of him. He listened to what she said and he sighed. Looking down he noticed black figures screaming for help, burning in the fires of what he supposed was hell. He felt as though he had no choice on the matter and nodded his head. _

"_You may show me the fires of hell and the plains of heaven, but I will tell you now that I will not end the contract with Sebastian, no matter what you do I will not."_

_She let her eyes fall to the tortured souls below her and sighed. Looking back up she smiled and took Ciel's hand. _

"_Ceil, you can start over. You don't have to be alone anymore; you can have your parents back if you wished too. The only thing is that you would have to give up what you trust the most. Is that so bad to have the demon, Sebastian Michaelis, gone? Is that so bad to want happiness instead of revenge, because I assure you it isn't. All you have to do is forget and you will be set free. Wouldn't that be amazing?"_

_Christina now looked desperate for his answer, desperate for the boy. She was on her knees now looking at the boy, watching him absorb her words._

"_I wou…"_

Ciel woke with a start clinging on to the thing that was nearest to him which happened to be his butler. Ciel looked up at Sebastian studying his face that was put together neatly, not a single crack in it he noted with satisfaction as he let go of Sebastian's arm.

"Sebastian, why are you in here?"

"Why young master, it is nearly eight o' clock. If I had woken you up any later our schedule would have been ruined."

Glaring at his butler, Ciel sat at the edge of his bed awaiting his morning paper and breakfast. When he was given those things he listened to his schedule.

"….finally at five o' clock sharp you have a meeting with Lady Christina Vonnegut. She will be here to discuss the ball she is holding for the company. That concludes today's schedule, young master."

Ciel felt a headache coming along when he heard Lady Vonnegut's name. It felt very familiar but he could not tell from what. He looked up at Sebastian questioningly and almost as if Sebastian read his mind he smirked.

"Lady Vonnegut is the adoptive daughter of the late Lord Charles Vonnegut; he was very powerful in the political world but not so much where you would have remembered him, despite us meeting the Lord. He was also a known philanthropist and was popular with both men and women alike because of his looks. Unfortunately he died at the tender age of twenty-six due to unknown causes. Lady Vonnegut is the successor of his profit and manor. She appears to still be in shock over the recent death so please be gentle with her, young master."

Ciel nodded, a face appearing in his mind quickly before moving away. He held his arms out for Sebastian to start undressing him. As Sebastian took his night shirt off Ciel began to feel hot but shook it off thinking it was how weird he has felt today.

"Young master, you're blushing, do you have a fever?"

Sebastian asked scooting his head towards Ciel's. Ciel flinched away and blushed furiously.

"I'm fine, just continue to dress me."

Ciel could practically feel the smirk Sebastian had as he was being dressed. He felt himself growing hot again and sighed. _How can someone so infuriating be so attractive at the same time? Wait…attractive?! Sebastian isn't attractive, I mean sure he has his moments like right now, but I am definitely not attracted to this butler. This demon._

As Ciel thought he didn't notice Sebastian coming closer and closer until he could feel the demon's breath ghosting over his cheek. Ciel blushed yet again moving his hands to Sebastian's chest to push him away but instead he found himself curling his hands into fists in eagerness. Sebastian moved his face closer to Ciel's the smell of cinnamon coming off of the man. Their lips were a hairs length away from each other, lips slightly parted when a loud bang came from the kitchen surprising them both.

Ciel's half lidded eyes flew open and he pulled away hastily. Sebastian let out a soft sigh and looked at the flushed boy in front of him as he got up. At least he had finished dressing the little earl. Sebastian walked out of the room leaving a confused and embarrassed boy behind.

As Sebastian walked out Ciel could hear yelling from his servants and the sound of China breaking yet again. _This is going to be a long day._ Ciel thought as he went to his study.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it has taken so long to post a new chapter, I recently broke my left ring finger so it makes it harder to type my normal way. Thank you for reviewing, giving a favorite, or liking it means a lot to me! I know I said the smut was going to be in later chapters, well I lied. Sorry!**

**Note: Ciel is around 16 in this fic; sorry I didn't clear that earlier.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji cast nor do I own the hit manga/anime.**

* * *

><p>It had been a horribly awkward day for Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis after what had happened in the morning. Lunch was served with unusual quietness, the violin lessen not filled with sarcastic remarks, and when Ciel had paper work to attend to there was no one to serve him tea; if he had wanted any. It was finally five o' clock and Lady Vonnegut was brought into the room, taking note of the tense atmosphere.<p>

Ciel looked up and gave Lady Vonnegut a once over, looking first at her white hair that was put up into twin tails, then at the lavender dress that extended all the way to the ground. The sleeves were cupped and had little bows coming off of them. After looking her down Ciel let his eyes travel towards Sebastian's and felt his face heat up before he turned his head back to the Lady, noticing her slight scowl.

"How do you do, Lady Vonnegut?"

Lady Vonnegut smiled and curtsied in respect.

"I am very well, Lord Phantomhive. This is quite a wonderful mansion, is it not?"

"It is Lady Vonnegut; please take a seat while Sebastian, my butler, goes to get us some refreshments."

As Ciel said this his eyes moved towards Sebastian once again, they stayed like that for a minute before the air grew to stifling and Sebastian bowed and went to go retrieve what was ordered of him. The moment he left Lady Vonnegut let out an inaudible sigh.

"So Lady Vonnegut, what do you wish to discuss?"

"I would like to hold a ball in your family's name at my manor because of how much you had helped out my father… Charles Vonnegut. I of course will attend to all of the decorating myself and will invite all of your colleagues as well as mine, if that is okay with you though."

Ciel looked at Lady Vonnegut and felt that there was no menace in her words but still could not shake off the feeling that she was planning something. He had no evidence to support that claim though so he nodded his head and brought out his hand for her to shake.

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Vonnegut."

By this time Sebastian had entered the room and was listing closely to the proposition. When Ciel had agreed to it Sebastian noticed how Lady Vonnegut's heart momentarily picked up before slowing back down. He looked at the strange girl; he would have to keep an eye on her.

"Lady Vonnegut, I must get the young master ready for Lady Elizabeth Midford's arrival later this evening."

Ciel looked at Sebastian with confusion before noting there was a sense of urgency within his eyes. Looking back to Lady Vonnegut he noted she held a slight glare within her eyes as she took notice of the butler. She sat up slightly straighter and almost as if she had caught herself gave a light smile of understanding.

"I understand; I hope you have fun with your _dear fiancé_. I have a carriage already pulled up so you do not have to escort me out."

Sebastian nodded and opened the door for her as she let herself out. When they heard the heavy front door shut Ciel looked at Sebastian with expectancy in his eye. Letting out a sigh, Sebastian closed the door behind him.

"Young master, there is something strange about that girl. She gives off this odd aura that I cannot describe to a human even if they may be my master. It feels as though she is plotting something."

Ciel looked at Sebastian with interest as he was talking listening to every word that was being said. What he was saying made since and he felt like she was really going to try to do something at the upcoming ball but couldn't quite put his thumb on what it was just yet. When Sebastian finished talking Ciel nodded and sighed.

"Well at least Elizabeth isn't coming."

"Young master, you thought I was kidding about that? She's coming to discuss your wedding plans seeing as it's coming up in about six months."

Ciel shrunk lower into his seat as Sebastian continued his sentence. He really didn't want to see Elizabeth right now, especially if it was about their marriage. He didn't harbor any feelings for her besides those of a dear friend and he knew it would crush the poor girl if she ever found out, however he could not help but feel guilty for lying to her about how he felt even if he really wasn't. He needed to break this "thing" he and Elizabeth had before there was a point of no return.

As Ciel thought he didn't notice Sebastian grimace at the thought of _his_ young master getting married.

_I don't understand why my young master is getting married to that girl. He doesn't seem to like her anyways! This is so infuriating no one should be able to touch what is mine and mine alone. His soul, body, and even heart belong to me. I should be the only one who is constantly on his mind. After all I love… _

Sebastian's eyes widened briefly at the thought of love. Did he love his young master? When he looked over at Ciel for a moment he noticed how the light coming from the window bounced off of his hair and shined in his one visible eye. Letting out the most genuine smile Ciel had ever seen, Sebastian knew he was in love.

Ciel looked at Sebastian with wide eyes, that smile he just made had Ciel feeling weak in the knees despite him sitting down. This man, he had just realized, was the most beautiful being he had ever seen; human and demon alike. When he realized he had been staring Ciel cleared his throat.

"Sebastian I…"

Before Ciel could finish his sentence there was an annoying squeal and then the door opened to reveal a blond haired, green eyed girl who was wearing a pink dress. She ran to Ciel and gave him a tight hug before he could pull away.

"Elizabeth, how are you?"

Ciel said, trying to resist pushing the rather excitable girl off of him. Elizabeth squeezed him once more before letting go and taking his hand.

"Great! I can't wait to tell you about the dress papa bought me for the ball that is being held at the Vonnegut Manor!"

"Mey-Rin will lead you into the sitting room; I have some… business to discuss with Sebastian. I should be there shortly."

Mey-Rin suddenly appeared with a goofy smile as she took Elizabeth and left Sebastian and Ciel alone. When the door shut behind them Ciel looked at Sebastian straight in the eye. Sebastian watched as his young master slowly put his hands behind his head and untied the eye patch that hid his eye. The eye patch fell to the ground and that was the last straw as Sebastian stalked over to Ciel with glowing eyes.

They met each other half way and the room suddenly felt ten times hotter as one mouth met another. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's waist and Ciel put his arms around Sebastian's shoulders. There was something warm and wet at Ciel's mouth and he was confused before realizing it was Sebastian's tongue. Opening his mouth for Sebastian proved to be a mistake when he felt his knees go weak as the wet muscle explored his cavern.

As they continued to kiss the emotions that they had held in for so long began to leak out. With every turn of the head it seemed there was a whisper of _I love you_. When they finally parted there was saliva dripping from Ciel's mouth and soft pants coming from both of them. They wanted more. As Sebastian leaned down to kiss Ciel again he felt a wave of lust and love hit him so hard that he felt like his entire being was burning.

Ciel meanwhile was quickly losing his mind to this intoxicating man. The way that Sebastian kissed him was like a dream and he felt like he could wake up at any minute, he felt like he would never need anything but Sebastian again and nothing mattered other than Sebastian. The kiss was making the earl feel hot all over and before he knew what was going on Sebastian had him against the door, legs wrapped around his waist as they began to grind into each other. They broke apart letting themselves take in some air and let out little moans in Ciel's case.

They were about to kiss again when there was a knock on the study door interrupting them mid-grind. Ciel looked at it and cleared his throat when he felt Sebastian continue. He almost moaned but instead settled for placing his head on Sebastian's shoulder and letting out light pants.

"Y...Ye-es?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian for letting out a particularly hard and pleasurable thrust. He heard something along the line of 'come out' but couldn't be sure.

"C…Come again?"

"I asked if you were ever going to come out of there."

Shit. It was Elizabeth. Sebastian seemed to take notice of the girl now and let Ciel down quietly before tiding up their clothes.

"Yes, I'll be out in a moment Elizabeth. Please go back to the sitting room."

They heard the girl walk away and they both let out sighs in relief. Ciel felt the smirk of the demon and glared at him.

"I'll talk to her Sebastian. I'll tell her that I don't feel the same way as she does and hopefully she accepts that, after all I still view her as a close friend."

Sebastian nodded and looked Ciel over before looking down at himself.

"Young master, there is a problem we need to attend to though after all we can't exactly go out in this condition."

Ciel looked at Sebastian confused for a second and then he realized what he had met. They were both rather aroused and it didn't help that their bodies were very close at the moment.

"Sebastian, you know we can't until I get things cleared up with Elizabeth."

"That's not what I was suggesting, _Ciel_."

Sebastian watched as Ciel's eyes widened and a shiver ran through him. Ciel's breathing picked up and he looked at Sebastian with lust in his eyes.

"What do you suggest then, Sebastian?"

"I suggest that we get your clothes off of you so you don't soil them."

Ciel blushed but agreed holding out his arms for Sebastian to strip him. When he was done Ciel watched with wide eyes as Sebastian knelt down in front of him.

"Seba-ah!"

Sebastian had just given Ciel's arousal a long lick before slowly sucking on the head of his penis. He was looking up at Ciel as he slowly bobbed his head up and down not taking on anymore then when he started. It was driving Ciel insane having the man's warm mouth exclusively on the head of his erection. He needed more.

"Sebas…'bastian! More please, oh God please I need more!

Sebastian smirked around his master's cock glad that he had gotten him to beg. He began to hum while taking in all of the flushed boy's erection. Sebastian felt his master fall to the ground as he continued his work. One of his hands traveled towards Ciel's torso and began to play with his nipple while the other held himself up. Sebastian slowly brought his head up before dropping it back down quickly. After repeating this process a few times, Ciel threw his head back and let out a loud moan of his name as he came.

When Ciel came down from his high he noticed Sebastian had swallowed all of his cum in one go and he felt a blush on his face once more. He looked at his butler and noticed that Sebastian was in a similar situation that he had been in moments before.

"Sebastian, sit down on the floor."

Sebastian looked confused but obeyed anyways. Had he done something wrong? With that thought on his mind he opened his mouth to apologize before shutting it when he felt rather than saw Ciel mouth at his erection through his pants.

Ciel slowly moved his mouth towards the button on top of the pants making sure to lightly rub his teeth against Sebastian before moving his hands to undo both buttons. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and saw an overwhelming amount of lust; this was going to be hard. No pun intended. When he got the buttons undone he gave a long lick up the front of Sebastian's briefs, enjoying the small grunt of approval he was given.

Remembering that they had a short amount of time he quickly got to work by running his tongue over the head of Sebastian's cock roughly before gliding his mouth towards the base. What he couldn't get with his mouth he took in his hand. He began to bob his head and hands up and down Sebastian's impressive length. Ciel twisted his mouth and let his teeth gently scrape Sebastian's erection before humming. With that move repeated multiple times, Sebastian came into Ciel's mouth making a soft grunt. What Ciel couldn't swallow ran down his chin.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and brought a finger to his face to lick the rest of the cum off of it. When he looked once again into Sebastian's eyes he saw admiration and love which he couldn't help but place into his own eyes as well. He finally sat all the way up before realizing he was naked.

"Ciel, let's get cleaned up okay?"

Ciel nodded and allowed Sebastian to dress him, for the first time noticing the amount of gentleness that was put into such a simple task. When Ciel was finished being dressed Sebastian held him to his chest.

"I love you."

Ciel felt his face heat up and he hugged onto Sebastian as well.

"I love you too."

They stayed liked that for a minute before remembering they had a guest to attend to. With one last heartwarming glance they left the room ready to face Elizabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it isn't very good after all it is my first time writing smut, so please help out with constructive criticism. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a new update! I am very sorry it took me so long! I know this isn't an excuse but I had a huge writers block.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any characters from Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looked up when she heard Ciel and Sebastian enter the room. Ciel had a slightly flushed appearance while Sebastian held his normal cocky stance. Elizabeth grinned and got up to go hug Ciel. When she did, Elizabeth noticed a slight shift in Sebastian's eyes before they turned back to normal. Shaking her head she looked up at the now taller Ciel with concern.<p>

"Ciel, where were you? I do hope there wasn't anything wrong, if there was I would hope you know you can tell me. What is that strange smell?"

Ciel listened to Elizabeth talk and blushed at the question, when he was just about to open his mouth answer her Elizabeth squeezed tighter causing him to let out a tiny gasp of air. Elizabeth let go of her fiancé and smiled kindly.

"Why don't we sit down? After all, you look rather flushed."

Ciel nodded and took a seat in front of Elizabeth while Sebastian moved to his master's side, listing to the girl aimlessly talk. He watched as Ciel flinched the minute she began to mention possible guests, places, and clothes to wear at their upcoming wedding. After a while, Ciel dropped his head into his hand and sighed. He really did not want to do this.

"Elizabeth… Lizzy. I do not know how to tell you this but – but I cannot marry you. I see you as nothing more than a friend, I may have felt attracted to you at a younger age bit that was nothing more than an illusion I was allowing myself to feel. I regret not telling you this earlier on but I cannot change what was not said. I cannot be with you Elizabeth; you have my deepest and most sincere apologies."

Ciel watched as Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock and tears began to form at the edge of her eyes. She quickly let her head fall as she looked at her engagement ring; Elizabeth looked as though she was either going to beg him to say it was a joke or run. She chose the latter.

Elizabeth ran out of the room while Ciel was watching. He was about to run after her when Sebastian stopped him.

"Young master… Ciel I do not believe that it would be wise to follow after her."

Ciel looked up angrily at Sebastian, his eye brows rose and he glared snapping back a reply.

"What do you know, you stupid demon?!"

"I do know that she will come to forgive you in time if you let her go. I know if you chase after her you may be able to mend things between both of you faster, however I cannot say that I will be as forgiving if you leave here. If you leave now then you will be leaving any hope of a future with me."

Ciel dropped his eyes to the ground and felt his lip tremble. He turned to Sebastian and let a tear fall down his face as he hugged onto Sebastian. Sebastian smiled sympathetically and put one hand around Ciel and the other on the boy's soft hair. He felt a tremble and then a gasp.

"Seba…stian, Sebastian I'm sorry."

Sebastian's blood red eyes widened before he tightened his hold on Ciel and put his head on top of the dark blue hair as the boy began to cry silently into the demons chest. The door suddenly opened and there stood the maid of the house, the gardener, and the chef stock still. For a second there was silence and then a squeal came from Mey-Rin, signaling the end of it. There were suddenly shouted questions coming from the three that wore shocked faces. After a moment Ciel and Sebastian broke their embrace with a cough.

"This is not how I wished to tell my servants but I might as well do so now. I have had these feelings for Sebastian for quite a while now as has Sebastian. We could not act upon those emotions because of my engagement to Lady Elizabeth. However, I had just told her that I see her as nothing more than a friend and that is why you may or may not have just seen her run out. If you have any objections to this relationship you may say so now."

When Ciel finished talking he saw Finnie give a light smile and then let out a full out grin.

"The young master doesn't chain me up and has given me a place to live what more could I ask for. Both of you are very kind so you deserve to be able to fall in love."

With that Baldroy gave a slight nod and Mey-Rin almost had a nose bleed at the thought of her young master and the head butler having sex. Ciel watched as Sebastian made a slight sigh and put a hand on his hip.

"Don't you have duties to be attending to?"

The servants looked at each other nervously and then at Sebastian after nodding they scattered away. With the door closed Sebastian let out a breath of air and smirked, letting his arms once again fall around Ciel.

"Ciel, you look tired?"

Ciel nodded slightly and leaned into Sebastian, his arms dropping to Sebastian's waist. They sat like that in silence before Ciel let out a little sigh and closed his eyes.

"Sebastian, I wish for a bath and in addition to that order I require you to bathe with me. For my own safety of course, with how tired I am I could easily get hurt."

Sebastian smirked and dropped down to one knee with a slight bow.

"Of course, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>Could you tell that I was getting tired at the end? Hopefully not, but if you could it was because I had some major testing today and with my luck it was my least favorite subject advanced math. I truly am grateful for anyone who views my work. It means so much for me just to see anyone of notifications go up even just by one. You guys are what truly keeps me going to thank you again! –also I did not check my work, sorry.-<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's an update! I feel so bad for not updating in forever that I should have the next chapter out by Saturday or Sunday. If you don't like yaoi/ boy X boy action then you should probably skip this chapter and every other one. I am so appreciative of all the good feedback I have been getting; it means the world to me that my readers actually enjoy what they are reading! Anyways here is the new chapter. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>Ciel looked down at the tub with a blush as Sebastian undressed him. Ciel had no idea why he was suddenly getting embarrassed after all Sebastian had seen him naked before; Hell Sebastian even dressed and bathed him on a daily basis! Taking a deep breath once again, he placed his arms on his butler's shoulders while his pitch black pants were pulled down. Once again Ciel felt a blush rise upon his face when he noticed that Sebastian had begun to stare up at him.<p>

"Is my young master being shy?"

Ciel had jumped when he heard Sebastian's voice fill the noiseless room. He glared down at the demon and scoffed, crossing his slim arms against his now bare chest.

"I am not being shy; you are just taking far too long to get the bath prepared. Do you wish for me to catch a cold?"

Sebastian smirked and began to remove his clothes. He made sure to put on a show of removing his shirt and his pants, liking the way he held his young master's attention. Sebastian made his way to the bath and turned the nob, the room automatically filling with steam. After being satisfied with the temperature and fullness of the tub he picked Ciel up and sat them down in the tub.

Ciel sat on Sebastian with his back facing his butler's chest, trying to slow his beating heart and rid himself of the lovely blush that had been placed on his face. He finally, after some time, began to relax against Sebastian's chest while he let out a sigh, head rolling back. They stayed like that, Sebastian running soothing touches up and down Ciel's arms and Ciel with his eyes closed, breathing in Sebastian's scent.

When Sebastian began to move Ciel looked up curiously and noticed that Sebastian had grabbed a sponge-like item from the table beside the bathtub. He threw Sebastian a fleeting glance before placing his head yet again on the older man's shoulder. He was unprepared when Sebastian began to run his sides with the object and so Ciel made a tiny gasp. Moving his lips to Ciel's neck, Sebastian began to rub the boy's chest being careful to place the rather rough sponge anywhere but Ciel's now perky nipples.

Sebastian watched as Ciel slowly became a gasping mess on his lap. He pulled away and dropped the sponge placing some soap on his hands instead. Smirking he began to circle Ciel's rather pink nipples, letting his nail scrape against them every few seconds, making the young man moan.

"Ciel, I'd say you are still quite dirty."

Sebastian watched with a smirk as Ciel let out a whimper at both his words and his touch. Quickly, Sebastian bit down on Ciel's supple skin and moved his hand down to Ciel's member causing a loud moan to escape the panting boy. As Sebastian began to move his hand up and down Ciel's length he placed his other hand fully on Ciel's nipple making the young man shiver. Sebastian moved his mouth to Ciel's ear and licked the shell of it.

"Your nipples are rather cute all flushed and pink like this, you must really be enjoying yourself, you dirty boy."

Ciel's eyes shot open and he let out a loud cry when Sebastian gave a rather rough tug to his nipples. He was so aroused right now Ciel didn't even care if his first time was in a bathtub, as long as Sebastian kept making him feel this way. Letting out another loud moan, Ciel turned in Sebastian's lap and pulled the shocked man in for a kiss. Sebastian smirked through the kiss and quickly forced his tongue into Ciel's awaiting mouth.

Ciel quickly gave Sebastian dominance, somehow loving the feeling of being completely and utterly submissive. The rough kiss continued with little moans coming from both parties, Ciel felt the need to breath become to strong so he broke the kiss with saliva dripping from his mouth. Looking up at Sebastian with half-lidded eyes, he began to pant and thrust his hips forward.

"Sebastian, God, Sebastian! I need more!"

Sebastian smirked up at Ciel's face and slowly dragged his tongue up the boy's chest. He lightly bit down on the pink nipple causing Ciel to dig his hands into Sebastian's shoulders and throw his head back. After this reaction, Sebastian pulled back and licked his lips. He eyed Ciel's dripping cock and the rosy hue of his cheeks, he felt warmth grow in his chest and he smiled.

"Ciel, you are so very lovely."

Ciel felt his stomach do flips and he place his head on Sebastian's shoulder. He bit his plump lips and tried to calm is labored breathing. Swallowing the lump in his throat he looked up and shuddered with sudden nervousness.

"Sebastian, take me to bed."

Sebastian looked at Ciel with his mouth agape. Never had he ever expected his master to ask him such a thing; then again Ciel was full of surprises. Sebastian grinned and put his hands on Ciel's hips.

"As you wish, my love."

Sebastian lifted Ciel off of him and got out of the tub, erection standing proudly. With a smirk, he grabbed a white towel and began to dry himself slowly. He slowly ran the towel over his chest making Ciel's eyes widen and another blush to rise on his face. With a devilish glint in his eye, he moved the towel down to grasp his penis. Sebastian gave it a few strokes, loving the way Ciel let out a little whimper, before he finished drying himself. When he finished drying himself he put the towel around his waist and grabbed another towel for Ciel.

Sebastian lifted a thoroughly aroused Ciel out of the bathtub and began to dry the sensitive boy, trying to ignore the throb of his cock as he did so. He watched as Ciel struggled to stand still when Sebastian began to dry around the young man's arousal. When he finished drying Ciel, Sebastian picked the whimpering mess up and brought him to his room, candles lighting it as soon as they entered.

Ciel's eyes cleared when he softly hit the bed and he looked up at the demon that was running his hands softly along the boy's face. He let a small content smile grace his face before he gently drew his hands around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Ciel's cheek, he then repeated that action with Ciel's other cheek, eyes, and nose. Ciel gave Sebastian a small glare and tugged at the demon's hair when he figured out that his lips were being purposefully ignored.

Giving a light chuckle, Sebastian gently placed his lips upon Ciel's before withdrawing seconds later. He watched in amusement as Ciel gave a grunt and turned his head, not pleased with what was happening. Sebastian turned his young master's head softly and slowly moved his head towards Ciel's. Ciel brought his head up to meet Sebastian half way and let out a satisfied sigh when their lips met.

Sebastian began to deepen the kiss by lightly, almost teasingly, running his tongue along Ciel's lip before biting down on it. Ciel let out a little moan and shook as Sebastian's tongue entered his hot mouth. Slowly, Ciel brought out his tongue and joined the fight. Sebastian quickly won and decided to explore the top of Ciel's mouth, making more intoxicating moans fill the room.

Ciel began to slowly grind both his and Sebastian's erections together making the experience all the more pleasurable. Just before Ciel was going to cum, Sebastian pressed the earl's hips down causing Ciel to let out whimpers and groans. He was practically was begging for attention.

"Ciel, you wouldn't want to release quite yet, after all the best has yet to come."

As Sebastian whispered this into Ciel's ear he slowly moved his hand down to lightly grasp the base of Ciel's cock, preventing him from coming. When Ciel began to thrust his hips up, Sebastian let out a light smirk and lightly turned the boy over. Ciel felt a blush grow across his whole body when he realized what position he was in, his head was in the pillows turned slightly so he could see and his hips were raised in the air.

Ciel closed his eyes and waited for something, anything, to happen. He did not think that the anything he had wished for would be a light muscle lightly lapping over his clenched hole. Arching his back, Ciel pushed his hips backwards, wanting Sebastian to continue. When Sebastian felt Ciel make this move, he began to lightly slip his tongue into the boy's puckered hole before forcefully pulling it out. After some time, Sebastian circled his tongue around Ciel's entrance, fascinated with we way it twitched slightly and delighted by the taste.

Ciel let a low moan out as Sebastian moved away, still holding his cock tightly in his hand, he was about to complain when he saw Sebastian had placed three fingers in front of his face. Ciel looked away before taking the fingers in his mouth. He ran his wet tongue along the digits and harshly sucked on them, making Sebastian growl slightly. Ciel pulled away licking the tips slightly and then placed his head back on the bed, deeming the long fingers wet enough.

Sebastian's eyes began to glow as he leaned to the earl's ear, first to lick the shell before biting into the lobe causing the boy to let out a strangled gasp. He blew air on to the abused ear and then let out a soft chuckle.

"This may hurt quite a bit or feel uncomfortable at first, but I assure you Ciel this will be the greatest pleasure you have ever felt."

Ciel's eyebrows clenched in understanding before he relaxed them, letting himself get draw into the passionate kiss that Sebastian had started. He ignored the slight pressure at his backside, instead focusing on the way it felt to have Sebastian so close to him with no restrains. As he felt a long finger enter him he tightened slightly before relaxing, trying to make this as painless as possible.

The wiggling finger continued to explore Ciel until another was added. Sebastian winced slightly in sympathy as Ciel let out a loud intake of air and tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Kissing them away, Sebastian's hand began to move around the boy's penis as he started to scissor his fingers, trying to get him used to the feeling of being stretched before he added another one.

When Sebastian plunged the third and final finger into Ciel's tight hole, Ciel let out a strangled moan of pain before burying his head in the pillow. He took a minute to calm his breathing before he pushed his hips back, signaling for Sebastian to continue. Sebastian took the hint and slowly began to move his hand in a thrusting motion, feeling how Ciel's erection had come back and the earl was beginning to let out soft moans.

Ciel's head flew to the side and his back arched when Sebastian had hit his prostate. His erection was back in full swing and he felt Sebastian begin to hold him from release yet again. Ciel began to thrust back into the fingers and he felt Sebastian shift over him before he was once again flipped; legs next to his shoulders.

Sebastian was looking down at Ciel with lust as he watched the boy's face contort in pleasure with each movement. Ciel was extremely tight and he couldn't wait to dive right into that heat. With one last thrust he removed his fingers and watched as the young earl gave an unsatisfied whimper. Sebastian positioned his cock in front of Ciel's face and gave a smirk when he saw the confusion written on the flawless face.

"Ciel, would you please get this wet for me so I don't have to go in dry?"

Ciel's face turned a brilliant red as his mouth opened, trying to oppose, he quickly closed it though realizing it was going to hurt way more without the proper lubrication. He glared up at Sebastian as he took the arousal in his mouth. He began to lightly run his tongue around the places hit mouth couldn't reach. When Ciel finished with that he trailed his tongue all around the cock, using Sebastian's pre-cum as extra lube.

After Sebastian began to feel a slight warmth pull at his lower regions he took his penis out of Ciel's mouth and pushed him back onto the bed. Ciel gasped but Sebastian had blocked the noise by kissing him with much force. Sebastian lined himself up to Ciel's entrance as he ran his tongue around the roof of the boy's mouth, deeming that to be a suitable distraction.

Slowly Sebastian began to enter, feeling Ciel's walls clamp down around him. Looking down at the slightly crying boy, Sebastian ran a hand along rosy skin, hoping to calm Ciel. He watched as Ciel slowly began to breathe as normally as he could, given the fact that now half of Sebastian's length was inside of him.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, wiped his tears away, and placed his calves around the man's waist; signaling for the continuation of the act. Sebastian let out light grin at this action and began to lightly thrust until his erection was all the way in. After a second of adjusting, Ciel began to wiggle his hips causing Sebastian to let out a low moan and Ciel to make a small cry.

Panting, Ciel looked up at Sebastian and once again moved up, giving Sebastian the signal to continue. Ciel moaned when in one quick motion Sebastian pulled almost all the way out, with the tip of his cock just slightly penetrating the boy's heat, before he snapped his hips forward causing Ciel to moan loudly in lust and his muscles to contract around Sebastian's erection. The butler looked down at his master's aroused features and pushed his hips down once more, hoping to hear that beautiful voice again.

This time Sebastian had hit Ciel's prostate causing the boy to arch his back and let out a scream. When Sebastian had heard this he let a tiny smirk grace his face before moving his hand down to the earl's, once again, leaking erection. Ciel's eyes widened when he felt Sebastian begin to rub his cock at the same time as the hard thrusts making him let out a loud moan.

Sebastian continued hitting Ciel's prostate, enjoying the squelching noises that came from Ciel's entrance and the way his master would show his appreciation by either letting out moans or by thrusting his hips up to meet Sebastian's. Suddenly, Sebastian pulled out of Ciel and flipped him over onto his knees. Ciel looked to the side to both see and feel Sebastian ramming back into him with full force. The boy couldn't take it anymore, he could feel Sebastian's entire cock throbbing inside of him, and when Sebastian lightly flicked his nipples he came all over the royal blue sheets that he currently laid upon.

Sebastian felt the boy tighten around him and looked down to see the silent scream that escaped Ciel. He was close to nearing the edge but felt the need to draw it out a little more. Sebastian quickly grabbed Ciel's now half-hard penis and began to stroke it back to life as he continued his vigorous thrusting. Ciel let out a whimper and buried his face in the bed, hoping to hide the amount of arousal he was once again feeling.

When Sebastian once again hit Ciel's now sensitive prostate, Ciel bit into the pillow in hopes of making the loud noise that was sure to come from him. He heard Sebastian let out small grunts as he stroked the orgasm out of Ciel once again.

With one last kiss Sebastian came inside of Ciel before pulling out and turning them over slightly. With a sigh, Ciel leaned into the demon and let his head rest on the damp pillow.

"Ciel, I must change the sheets, please don't wander off into sleep just yet."

Ciel turned a sleepy eye towards Sebastian and sat up so he could change the now ruined sheets. After Sebastian changed them, Ciel rolled over into the bed waiting for Sebastian to lay down with him. When he felt the warmth only the butler could bring, Ciel pressed himself to Sebastian's chest, taking comfort in the arm that wrapped around him.

"Love, I believe there was someone watching us why we were making love."

Ciel's eyes widened and he dug his head into Sebastian's shoulder momentarily before speaking with authority.

"It does not matter if someone was watching or trying to threaten me, because I have you to rid the world of those who try to harm me. You will protect me Sebastian, that is an order."

Ciel felt Sebastian smirk into his hair before letting out a tired smirk.

"Yes, my love."

"Good, now let's go to sleep, I am very weary and wish to sleep."

Ciel let out a cute yawn as he said this and let the warmth of Sebastian surround him. He was almost asleep when he heard a quite mumble of. 'I love you.' Ciel slightly shifted and smiled.

"I love you, too."

With that they both drifted off into sleep, basking in the glow of happiness. Little did they know that they had in fact been watched by a less than pleased girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Again a big "gomen" for being so late on updating, I don't even have an excuse because is started this a week ago and haven't been able to finish it till now. I hope you enjoyed despite that and I will have the next chapter updated by Sunday.<strong>

**Koolgirlkat23~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another update! I hope you enjoy. This is a chapter on Christina and her background. I'm sorry if anyone finds it boring; I just felt the need to give her a chapter. **

**Note: Christina is about 19 by the way. There is also violence against animals and humans in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>13 Years Ago<p>

"Mama! Papa!"

A little girl shouted as she greeted her parents at the door with her maid and her dog, Noah. Her parents grinned and the little girl looked up at her father while she held her hands out to him. Her father picked her up and began to shake the girl in his arms. The girl beamed at her father and hugged him tightly.

"How is our little Christina doing? I hope you didn't cause too much trouble for Marie and the other staff."

Christina shook her head with a giggle and kissed her father on the cheek before her mother took the girl in her arms. With a soft smile her mother, Emma Austerlitz, pecked Christina's small head. Christina looked at her mother fondly as she issued an order for Marie.

"Marie, would you please put Christina to bed? I have something to discuss with Leon. Christina, please have sweet dreams."

Christina nodded at Emma and kissed her mother's cheek once more before being let go of and going to hug her father, Leon's, leg. Her father grinned and patted Christina on the head until the child went and took her maid's hand. Marie smiled softly at the girl and led her up the stairs to her room.

When Christina was put into bed, Marie bent over and kissed her forehead. Christina smiled slightly and gave Marie a kiss back before pulling her into a sitting position on top of the light pink covers. Her maid looked confused when Christina held her hand but smiled in understanding when she realized what Christina wanted.

"What would you like me to tell your parents?"

Christina laughed and whispered something into Marie's ear before she let go of the maid's hand. Marie nodded and got up to leave before she remembered seemingly remembered something. With a beautiful smile, Marie once again turned to Christina.

"Lady Christina, please do not leave your bedroom tonight, no matter what you hear. It could be very dangerous."

Christina looked confused but nodded sleepily before her head hit the pillow with a small thud. She heard a muttered 'goodnight' before she drifted off into peaceful sleep. Little did she know that something horrible was about to happen.

"Leon!"

A horrified screech filled the silent townhouse; suddenly there was running and then another scream. Christina bolted up in her bed with wide eyes, trying to decipher what was going on when the sound of chopping came from down the hallway. Christina walked over to the door drowsily, stumbling over blankets on the way. When she finally opened the door blood was splattered across the room with multiple cut limbs littering the floor.

Christina hunched over as a rush of vomit left her mouth when she found that it was in fact her beloved servants mangled body parts. Looking down once more she saw she was standing in a pool of blood and fell to her knees in shock. She looked up when she heard another terrified scream and then a whack. Deciding to find her parents Christina stood up slowly with unstable legs and held onto the wall as she looked around at the several severed heads that poured blood.

Christina tried to ignore them until she felt a weak hand grab her ankle. She put her hands over her mouth to stop a scream and turned around with terrified eyes that were filled to the brim with tears. She dropped to her knees when she found the person who had grabbed her ankle had in fact been her mother. Blood soaked her white nightgown as vomit threatened to come back up.

"M…Mama. Mama, what's going on? You're hurt! Mama! Mommy, why are you crying? Who did this to you?"

Christina watched in horror as her mom placed her bloodied hand on her teary cheek. She looked down at her mom's once beautiful form, noticing that half of her left arm was missing and that one of her feet seemed to be hacked off. Blood also seemed to be pulling at her mother's pregnant stomach. Christina once again looked at her mother's slowly closing eyes and began to shake her, trying everything she could do to keep her alive.

"Christina… run."

Christina looked at her mother with wide eyes as the now cold hand fell from her face. It took a second for Christina to react as she eyed the now lifeless being in front of her. Christina began to shake as she lifted her now bloodied hands so she could see them. She looked down at her mother once again as a new set of tears began to fall from her eyes. _Why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this? Please god! Please!_ Christina thought when she threw her frame over her mothers.

"Mommy, I will… I'll get some help; I'll be back for you."

Christina kissed her mother's pale cheek before getting up slowly and running towards the end of the hallway. She noticed that out of all the bodies she had encountered, she had yet to find her father's or Marie's. As Christina neared the front of the manor she noted that there was a figure illuminated by light ahead. She picked up speed when she realized that it was Marie.

"Marie! Marie, Mama's hurt and I don't know where Papa is. Please you have to help them."

Marie turned around slowly with her head down and a light grin on her face. Christina continued running towards her before stopped, noticing that she was covered in blood. With slow steps Marie walked towards Christina with tears in her eyes.

"Lady Christina, I'm very glad you're okay! It appears the murderer is still in the house. We must stay quite or we will be found out. You mentioned Lady Austerlitz being hurt, lead me to her and I will try to help."

Christina slowly came closer to Marie at the promise of help and when she stood in front of the maid she looked to the side, noticing an axe and a body with no head. Quickly, Christina looked up hoping that Marie hadn't seen her staring. Luckily, Marie hadn't noticed and Christina was once again able to look beyond the maid's legs.

Thick blood was running across the stairs and at the end of the trail laid her father's head. Christina stood with wide eyes looking at the maid; she felt tears begin to drop down her face once again as she began to dry heave.

"What's wrong, my lady?"

Christina looked up at Marie who was now grinning and reaching behind her back. Christina let out a light whimper and ran to the side of Marie. Marie let out a light chuckle and pulled the girl's white hair that had been stained with blood. Christina let out a loud scream hoping someone was still alive at this point.

"Lady Christina, no one is going to save you now. Not your father, not your mother, heh. Not even your stupid dog."

Christina was thrown down the stairs and into a warm pile of blood. The young girl began to try and crawl to the door but there was a hard kick to her side, sending her flying towards a statue in the middle of the entrance.

"Would you like to know what I did to them, you brat?"

Christina held her ears and cried, trying her best to hide from the words that were about to be said.

"Hmmm. I'll start with your beloved dog, what was it again Nate? Noah? Oh well he was one of the first I killed, he was being very annoying with his constant barks so much so that I kicked him. He is quite the fighter I must tell you because he just shot right back up and bit into my leg see?"

Marie lifted her black skirt to reveal a chunk of skin that was missing, Christina whimpered when she saw it but made no indication that she was listening. Marie grinned and brought a bloodied knife to her lips before continuing.

"After he had bitten me I was so aggravated with him that I ended up cutting into his neck with this."

Marie walked over to Christina and dangled the knife in front of the crying girl's face.

"You know the plan was to kill just your mother and your father but it seems the house staff is overly attached to them. Such a shame really, I told you to stay in your room didn't I? Children never listen do they? Oh well now it's time for your punishment."

Christina let out a low cry and crawled closer to her father's body, trying to get away. She heard a loud tch come from behind her and then a heel came down onto her ankle, piecing through skin. Christina let out a scream of pain as she buried her head in the blood soaked floor.

"Why'd you try to run, dear? Now I have to kill you."

Christina was flipped over onto her back and Marie straddled while putting on a feral grin. The girl began to shake her head back and forth trying to get loose but it was no use, she was too weak. Marie placed a kiss on Christina's head before bringing the knife that she had used to kill Noah with down into Christina's stomach.

Christian let out a strangled sound before she coughed up blood. Marie once again brought the knife down upon the girl making a gurgle come out of Christina's stomach. Christina closed her eyes ready to accept death when a loud banging came from the door. Marie let out an annoyed growl and got up, ready to kill whomever came in.

Christian was struggling to move as Marie opened the door, she heard a gun being fired and then the sound of slicing before a choked scream and the sound of something falling to the floor. Looking back, Christina saw an arm on the floor, Marie with a bullet in her head, and a police officer holding his injured arm. She let out a low moan before passing out.

Ten Years Ago

Christina looked outside the window in her assigned room, at the Saint Mary's Orphanage for Young Women, with blank eyes. She heard the ticking of the clock on the wall signaling that it was once again time to eat lunch. Looking down at her frail figure, Christina got off of the bed and headed towards the kitchen where most girls were already eating. She grabbed a small portion of soup before heading to the edge of one of the wooden tables, making sure to avoid eye contact with everyone.

Christina continued to eat as she listened to the conversations that surrounded her, only one seemed to take hold of her attention though. She listened in realizing that they were talking about a lord coming to adopt a child. With a sigh, she pushed the now chin length hair behind her ear and continued to eat.

One of the room keepers came into the dining hall with a wide grin on her round face. She put her hands on her brown skirt and looked around until all of the girls had stopped talking.

"Lord Charles Vonnegut shall be 'ere shortly so be on yer best behavior."

Christina flinched when she heard the excited squeals of girls that assumed they would be chosen for adoption. After two and a half years of being passed from orphanage to orphanage, Christina had realized that only the cute and overly-friendly girls got chosen, meaning that she would never get chosen. With an aggravated sigh, Christina stood up and kept her head down trying to avoid getting called the cursed girl by the multiple females in there.

Unfortunately, Christina had been looking down for too long and had bumped right into a man with brown hair and blue eyes. She fell back a few steps and the room got silent as she looked up with emotionless ice eyes. She saw the man, whom she presumed was Lord Vonnegut; blink down with confusion in his eyes.

He raised his hand and Christina flinched back prepared for a hit, but instead got a pat on the head. Christina's eyes widened and then glossed over with liquid when she remembered how her father used to do this to her. She quickly stumbled back and looked up at him with teary eyes.

Lord Vonnegut looked down at Christina and bowed to her, causing a gasp of shock to fill the room. Christina was trying to comprehend what was going on before the man stood back up and held out his hand. Christina placed her small hand in his big one and he kissed it.

"I'm sorry."

Christina couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees in front of the man that acted so much like her father and began to cry. She hadn't cried since the day everyone she had ever loved was taken away from her. She sat there and sobbed and suddenly there was a shadow over her and then an embrace.

"Lady Christina Austerlitz, would you become my daughter?"

She sat still for a second judging the warmth that surrounded her, wondering if she could have a second chance, if she deserved it. _You won't forget._ She told herself as she buried her face into his neck. She nodded slightly and she heard him give a light chuckle before kissing the top of her head.

Five Years Ago

Christina grinned at her father as they walked down the streets of London with their butler, Lucas Badeau. She looked around at the bustling city life and hoped that one day she could become a good citizen like the people that were strolling down the street. Looking at the glass windows, she noticed a dress with a light blue top that slowly became darker as it went down. Christina looked at Lord Vonnegut with pleading eyes and saw that he was beginning to crack. With a small nod towards the shop the trio was off.

That night as Christina was looking at herself in the dress she heard the sound of a man screaming. She jumped, terrified that there would be a repeat of _that_ night. Running towards the door she opened it to find that both Charles and Lucas's right hands were glowing and there was a blonde man cowering in fear at Lucas's feet.

"Father?"

Charles turned to find Christina's wide eyes on him as she stared at him with a gaping mouth. Clearing his throat he muttered something to Lucas before looking into the butler's glowing eyes. Lucas nodded and took the man with him, most likely for disposal.

"Christina, I did not wish to tell you this but now that you have seen I've got no choice. Lucas is a demon that I summoned after my fiancé was murdered. There is no way I could tell you this unless it was this simple so I am very sorry if you do not believe my explanation."

Christina stood stock still for a moment before she saw Lucas come back into the room and stand next to Charles with a black eyebrow raised. She looked at Lucas with a glare before looking at both of their hands, noting the pentagram on them. She turned away for a moment before looking back and nodding. She had seen many things in her life and this was barely anything, with a smile she looked at her father and moved her skirts.

"How do I look in this?"

Four Months Ago

"My lord, it seems that we have found the murderers of your late fiancé. This will be goodbye."

Christina looked between her father and her butler with tears in her eyes, another person was being stolen from her. Charles looked at Christina and smiled before Lucas leaned down and put his lips upon Lord Vonnegut's. Christina flinched and looked away as her father became lifeless upon his bed and Lucas sat back up.

Lucas reached forward to shake Christina's hand put she recoiled when his hand touched hers. Lucas sighed and bowed once more before his eyes began to glow.

"If you really despise demons so much than I will give you the power to set back time for one being and one being only. Instead of the sad memories that they have encountered they will have great happiness, there is a catch though the human will remember if the demon gives them something of importance before the set back. The demon will also remember the contract and they may go after the human so choose wisely. After the human agrees to do it you will cease to exist in this world and will probably go to purgatory when you die of old age. I will give you the name of one contract that I wish for you to sever if you agree to do this."

Christina looked at Lucas with wide eyes; she could save someone from being eaten? She could save someone from facing the same fate as her adoptive father Lord Vonnegut. It sounded too good to be true but she agreed anyway, ready to face the risks.

"Ah, one more thing before I set off. If the master becomes too attached to the butler than it will become very hard to separate the two seeing as once a demon feels its prey is getting loose it will do anything to get it back. Be wary around this pairing, they are vicious in every way. The name of the master is Ciel Phantomhive of Funtom Company and his butler is Sebastian Michaelis. This is all I have to say, goodbye."

Christina looked at the now barren area that her butler once stood and sighed. Was she really willing to save this person? _I might as well do some research on him._ She thought before contacting the police to notify them of her father's death.

Present Day

Christina sat on a tree looking through Ciel Phantomhive's bedroom window with a scowl. She could practically feel the love oozing out of it as she watched the two naked men sleep in each other's arms. With a sigh, she hopped off of the tree and onto the ground to go back into the forest. This just made things harder for her then they already were. She could try to shame them at the ball she was throwing but what would that do, get her killed.

Groaning, Christina closed her eyes and transferred herself once again into Ciel's dream only to find that it was being blocked by a very dark and strong force. Kicking a stone, she made her way back to her manor, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as you can tell I am getting back into the plot. I should have the next chapter up soon so please wait! I also didn't edit sorry.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter. I am again sorry for the late update. I hope you like it I will try to have the next chapter out soon. I might draw my OC and post it on Tumblr within the next few days. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p><em>A gust of wind ran through a seemingly quite valley as trees rustled all around a sleeping figure. A woman stood above the sleeping figure, the bottom of her white dress moving slightly. Two eyes opened and stared up at the women above him.<em>

"_Ciel, I'm glad you're awake. I hope you still remember who I am. After all we have seen each other recently."_

_Ciel nodded up and gave the now sitting woman a once over. He noticed that she appeared quieter than when she had last visited his dreams and was now watching the butterfly's dance along the many flowers that were surrounding them. Ciel watched as the girl picked up one of the flowers and held it still, soon a black and blue butterfly was on it trying to get as much nutrients as it could out of it. Ciel looked up at blue sky noticing that some gray clouds were now beginning to move around the edges of the seemingly perfect world._

"_Lady Vonnegut, may I ask why you have been visiting my dreams as of late?"_

_Christina turned her head to the side slightly and gave the boy a small smile while she dropped the flower and lay in the sun. Ciel watched as she appeared to be thinking and then turned once again to him._

"_First answer this, how do you feel about your butler?"_

_Christina watched Ciel's now blushing face with amused eyes. She watched as the earl stuttered slightly before turning towards her with a small glare. Christina couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when she saw this and brought her hand to her face in order to stifle it._

"_I love him very much."_

_Ciel felt odd admitting it out loud but for some strange reason he felt like he could trust the young woman that lay beside him. He felt a since of security with her that he hadn't felt with anyone other than Sebastian in quite some time. Ciel heard Christina let out a low sigh before sitting up and leaning towards the young man._

"_In all honesty, it would make my job ten times easier if you could forget about him. But I can see that that is not going to happen, so I will just have to tell you why I have been visiting you. My father's butler was a demon, whom gave me the ability to reset one person's life. That person would receive happiness to the highest end. I chose you obviously because you seem to have tons of sadness in your life. You could live a life of complete happiness, Ciel. Doesn't that sound great?"_

_Ciel looked at Christina with suspicious eyes, he found himself thinking that there had to be a dark side to this seemingly good proposition. As if Christina had read his thoughts she sighed and looked towards the now heavy sky._

"_There is in fact a drawback to this plan. If Sebastian gives you something of the upmost importance you will remember eventually and will be forced back into this world without a choice. Also when you are given a 'new life' your butler will remember you. He may try to come after you and force you to remember."_

_Christina finished up what she was saying and then stood up slowly fixing her tied up hair. With a small smile she turned around just as the wind started whipping around and walked away. Ciel watched her walk away with a blank face. He felt a ran drop hit him and suddenly he was passing out._

Ciel woke up with a slight groan and tried to roll over before noticing that there was warmth surrounding him. He looked up slightly confused and realized that he was being stared at by his butler, his very naked butler. Pulling away, Ciel blushed and pushed away, trying to remember what had happened. He looked down at himself as he recounted what had happened last night.

Sebastian watched in amusement as different emotions flashed across Ciel's face before his body seemed to choose a flushed appearance. Really his young master was rather adorable. _Especially with such a cute blush. _Ciel appeared to have heard Sebastian's thoughts and ended up glaring at him.

"Ciel, you seem rather embarrassed, do you regret what happened last night that much?"

Ciel's eyes went wide at this question and he shook his head violently. Why would he regret anything at all? After all, he was an active participant in the love making that had occurred. He looked at Sebastian shyly and sat up on his knees, despite the pain that had come from his backside at the movement.

"Sebastian, the only thing that I regret is that we didn't do this before now."

As Ciel, said this he slowly moved his face closer to Sebastian and placed a hand on the demon's chest, fisting it. He looked into half lidded red eyes and brought his lips down upon Sebastian's. The kiss stayed chaste for a moment, mouths lovingly brushing against each other before Sebastian lightly brushed his tongue against Ciel's bottom lip. Ciel allowed Sebastian entrance into his mouth as he sat on top of the man's thighs.

When they parted, Sebastian looked up at Ciel with a smirk and brought his hands up to the boy's nipples. He began to play with them, watching the cute reactions that would come from the young man, before sitting up and breathing in Ciel's ear. Sebastian licked Ciel's earlobe and let out a light chuckle when he felt his master tense up and slightly thrust his hips forward.

Just when Sebastian was going to lean up and kiss Ciel again there was a knock on the door, effectively ruining the mood. Ciel cleared his throat and sat up, still straddling the others hips. He gave an apologetic look before completely getting off of him.

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?"

Ciel blushed when he heard his voice being projected loudly. It sounded so raw from the night before and he hopped that whoever was knocking at his door hadn't heard it. There was a slight stumble outside the room before a muttered apology.

"Y…young master, we have received a formal invitation from Lady Vonnegut addressing the topic of the ball she will be holding in your honor. I will leave it in your study for you to look at. I shall go n… Oh yes! Have you seen Sebastian? I can't seem to find him. Oh well don't let it bother you master. I am taking my leave now."

Ciel listened to the footsteps of his maid get farther and farther away until they disappeared. With an audible sigh of relief, Ciel relaxed and looked at his smirking butler. Ciel slowly crawled back to Sebastian and once again sat on the demon's thighs. Sebastian smirked at this and brought his lips up to meet his young master's.

Ciel blushed slightly and allowed the kiss to continue. Letting out a content sigh, he was confused when Sebastian ended their gentle kissing. Sebastian gave Ciel a small smile and sat up, much to the earl's chagrin.

"Ciel, I would hope you haven't forgotten that you have duty's as the head of the Phantomhive household to fulfill. You have such a busy day today; it would be a shame to see you fall behind on your work."

With a glare, Ciel mumbled something about butlers being a bore before getting off of the naked demon. He went to the opposite side of the bed waiting to be dressed for the day. He heard shuffling behind him, which he assumed to be Sebastian getting dressed.

"Sebastian, if the world were to restart and you were the only one to remember anything, would you feel lonely?"

Sebastian stopped buttoning Ciel's navy green pants and looked up, confused. The butler thought about it for a second, he had never really been given the chance to feel lonely before, seeing as he was a demon. However, if it meant not having Ciel there that would be a different case. He still couldn't see why he would be lonely though. He smiled at Ciel and shook his head.

"I don't see why I would be lonely. After all, I am a demon and I could go through many trials in order to make you remember me. Ciel, my love for you knows no bounds; I'd go all the way to the ends of the earth to make you remember me."

Ciel looked at Sebastian with a small smile and put his arms around the man. Sebastian only grinned and pressed his face into Ciel's hair, breathing in his scent.

"Sebastian, Lady Vonnegut has been visiting me in my dreams, I also believe she was the person you were referring to yesterday when you said that there was someone watching us. Her late father's butler was apparently a demon whom gave her the power to set back time for one being. She chose me and wants to give me a life full of constant happiness. The reason I asked you that question is because I wouldn't remember a thing if I had decided to do it."

Sebastian seemingly took all of this information in and sighed against his master's head. It seemed like a rather good deal but he wasn't just going to lose his prey to someone else without a fight. He had known there was something strange about that woman and his instincts never lied to him.

"I feel as though there is something she is hiding from me. Her eyes had turned purple in the first dream that she had appeared in. Oh well. I'm going to get started on paper work. Sebastian I will take my breakfast in my study today. Make sure it is well prepared."

Sebastian bowed down with one hand to his heart and the other behind his back. He then walked out of the room with a slight scowl on his face. Shaking off the dangerous aura that Sebastian had been oozing Ciel stood and walked to his study.

The rest of the day had passed without a hitch. Nothing was broken, burnt, or destroyed. Ciel had read the invitation to the ball Lady Vonnegut was holding, informing him that it was to be in two days and that she had expected his answer by then. When it was time for bed Ciel lay in it after Sebastian had finished dressing him.

"Sebastian, sleep with me tonight that is an order."

Sebastian smiled down at Ciel and kissed the boy's forehead before slipping in next to him. With a small content sigh, Ciel leaned into Sebastian and hugged him tightly. This in turn, caused a light chuckle to escape the demon.

"Goodnight, Ciel."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't the best ending to this chapter but I couldn't think of anything else. I threw some really small hints in there about how the story was going to end but that's about it. I may have about three or four chapters left. Right now I am going through a lot so sorry for the short and delayed chapter. I will try to update sooner. Thank you for reading.<strong>


End file.
